Toraja Kalosi Coffee
by SingingBell
Summary: Sebuah kedai kopi kecil di daerah Gangnam mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri, selain aroma kopi khas Indonesia yang selalu menguar, tempat ini juga menjadi tempat berlangsungnya berbagai kisah pelanggannya. Berbagai kisah yang dirangkum jadi satu menurut sudut pandangku Jung Jaejoong, berlatarkan cafe ini. YunJae,Yoosu,KangTeuk,HeeTeuk,KangSu,Sibum(naik rate stlh liat chap 2)


**Toraja Kalosi Coffee**

**.**

"**Hanya ada Lelucon di Setiap Duka!" **

**.**

**Espresso**

**.**

**Short Message Service (SMS)**

_Inspirited by _

_SMS _

_by Djenar Maesa Ayu (Mereka Bilang, Saya Monyet!) _

Ket: TKC= Toraja Kalosi Coffee

/

Su-ie …

pagi cantik?

**Sender: Park Yoonchun**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:23 AM)**

**No:081234xxxxxx**

/

Ah.. Chun-ie…!

Jngan mengodaku.

Pg jg syg.

**Sender: Kim Junsu**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:23 AM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

/

Kangen….

**Sender: Park Yoonchun**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:23 AM)**

**No:081234xxxxxx**

/

Ah… gombal-gambul

**Sender: Kim Junsu**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:24 AM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

/

Swear-an beneran kok.

Masa ada gombal-gambul buat Su-ie.

**Sender:Park Yoonchun **

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:24 AM)**

**No:081234xxxxxx**

/

Whatever…

Dah mkn blm?

**Sender: Kim Junsu**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:24 AM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

/

Gak mau makan!

Maunya makan kamu.

**Sender: Park Yoonchun**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:25 AM)**

**No:081234xxxxxx**

/

Pervert…

Ok, kita ketemuan aja ya di TKC, jam 1 gmn?

**Sender: Kim Junsu**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:26 AM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

/

PING!

**Sender: Kim Junsu**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:32 AM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

/

Ok chagi, I'll be waiting.

**Sender: Park Yoonchun**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:35 AM)**

**No:081234xxxxxx**

/

Teuki…

Dah mkn?

**Sender: Kim Kangin**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:54 AM)**

**No:081821xxxxxx**

/

Blm.

**Sender: Park Leeteuk**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:55 AM)**

**No:081768xxxxxx**

/

Knp? Makan dunk yank.

Nt km sakit lg.

**Sender: Kim Kangin**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:55 AM)**

**No:081821xxxxxx**

/

G napsu.

Lg tgg Chulie jg nih Honey.

**Sender: Park Leeteuk**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:57 AM)**

**No:081768xxxxxx**

/

Km mau mkn ma Chulie?

**Sender: Kim Kangin**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:57 AM)**

**No:081821xxxxxx**

/

Iya, katanya mau nemenin.

Km juga makan ya Honey.

**Sender: Park Leeteuk**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:02 AM)**

**No:081768xxxxxx**

/

Iya…

Gmn kt mkn brg di TKC?

Jam 1?

**Sender: Kim Kangin**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:03 AM)**

**No:081821xxxxxx**

/

Sip…

Luv u Hon.

**Sender: Park Leeteuk.**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:05 AM)**

**No:081768xxxxxx**

/

Jangan Lupa makan!

My Brother.

**Sender: Kim Heechul**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:03 AM)**

**No:084567xxxxxx**

/

Iya nae Chullie.

Kamu dah mkn?

**Sender: Kim Jaejoong**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:04 AM)**

**No:082397xxxxxx**

/

Iya nae Oppa tercinta.

Br ja mau, bareng temen nih.

Teuki.

**Sender: Kim Heechul**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:04 AM)**

**No:084567xxxxxx**

/

Oh ya, Oppa mau makan ma Yunnie.

Kesini donk!

**Sender: Kim Jaejoong**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:06 AM)**

**No:082397xxxxxx**

/

Gak!

**Sender: Kim Heechul**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:08 AM)**

**No:084567xxxxxx**

/

Knp? Sombong banget sich lu!

**Sender: Kim Jaejoong**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:10 AM)**

**No:082397xxxxxx**

/

Ada dech.

**Sender: Kim Heechul**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:15 AM)**

**No:084567xxxxxx**

/

Jam 1 ya kita ketemuan di TKC..

**Sender: Kim Heechul**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:30 AM)**

**No:084567xxxxxx**

/

Ok chagi.

**Sender: Park Leeteuk**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (10:34 AM)**

**No:081768xxxxxx**

/

Jangan lupa makan!

**Sender: Kim Junsu My Wife**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:15 AM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

/

Ia nih mau berangkat makan siang.

**Sender: Kim Kangin My Husband**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:30 AM)**

**No:081821xxxxxx**

/

Wonnie…

Nanti kalau ke TKC beliin rokok sekalian y!

**Sender: Kim Kibum**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:14 AM)**

**No:08567xxxxxx**

/

Ya!

Bummie mau apa lagi?

**Sender: Choi Siwon**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:14 AM)**

**No:08321xxxxxx**

/

Jangan lupa jam aku.

Sekalian baju aku yang kemarin ketingglan di rumah km.

**Sender: Kim Kibum**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:17 AM)**

**No:08567xxxxxx**

/

Ngaco kamu mah.

Gw lagi di kantor tau! masa mau balik ke rumah.

Nanti ambil ja ke rumah rada mlm.

**Sender: Choi Siwon**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:18 AM)**

**No:08321xxxxxx**

/

Lah!

Katanya mau apa lagi!

**Sender: Kim Kibum**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:18 AM)**

**No:08567xxxxxx**

/

Iya… Iya

Salah deh gw.

Ke rmh y nt mlm.

MY HOTTIE BUMMIE

**Sender: Choi Siwon**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:20 AM)**

**No:08321xxxxxx**

/

Yes. Whatever!

MY SEXY WONNIE

**Sender: Kim Kibum**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:21 AM)**

**No:08567xxxxxx**

/

Don't forget to bring KY Jelly(1)!

**Sender: Kim Jaejoong**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:51 AM)**

**No:082397xxxxxx**

/

Don't forget to wear G-string!

**Sender: Jung Yunho**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:53 AM)**

**No:08654xxxxxx**

/

Hah…!

**Sender: Kim Jaejoong**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:55 AM)**

**No:082397xxxxxx**

/

Chullie ikut?

**Sender: Jung Yunho**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:55 AM)**

**No:08654xxxxxx**

/

Gak!

**Sender: Kim Jaejoong**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:57 AM)**

**No:082397xxxxxx**

/

Aku di meja 7.

**Sender: Jung Yunho**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (11:58 AM)**

**No:08654xxxxxx**

/

Dmn? Kok lama si chagi?

**Sender: Park Yoonchun**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (12:56 AM)**

**No:081234xxxxxx**

/

Lagi dijalan Hon.

**Sender: Kim Junsu**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (12:58 AM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

/

Bummie aku ada di meja tujuh.

Gabung ma partner!

Sorry!

**Sender: Choi Siwon**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (12:59 AM)**

**No:08321xxxxxx**

/

Grrrrrrrhhhhhhh….!

OTW.!

**Sender: Kim Kibum**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (01:01 PM)**

**No:08567xxxxxx**

/

Alah!

Teuki Sorry aku gak bisa gabung, aku dapet tlp dari boss.

Makan sendiri ya!

Besok kita ke Budha Bar .

**Sender: Kim Heechul**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (12:50 AM)**

**No:084567xxxxxx**

/

Asu(2)!

**Sender: Park Leeteuk**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (12:51 AM)**

**No:081768xxxxxx**

/

Mampus…

Chun-ie, aku liat mobil Kangin!

Aku plg aja y..

**Sender: Kim Junsu**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (01:04 PM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

/

Grrhhh!

Ya dah! Su-ie mau mkn dmn?

Biar aku yg ksn!

**Sender: Park Yoochun**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (01:05 PM)**

**No:081234xxxxxx**

/

Ya dah di Java Café aja!

**Sender: Kim Junsu**

**Thursday, 4 January 2013 (01:06 PM)**

**No:081574xxxxxx**

…**..**

Sebuah café di daerah Gangnam terlihat sangat padat. Terkenal dengan interior khas Indonesia, dan aroma kopi dari seluruh Indonesia dan dunia memenuhi kafe kecil nan damai itu. Ada satu hal yang unik di kafe itu yaitu jam dengan ukiran etnik khas Bali yang tepat terdapat di dinding yang menjadi centric corner, yang sekarang sedang menunjukan pukul satu siang.

**Semacam jel pelumas yang dipakai pasangan Homoseks untuk berhubungan seks anal.**

**Anjing!**

…**.**

_Aku belajar pada hening. Karena sepi sudah akrab denganku._

_Kematian meciumku, maka merah flamboyan tak cukup terang nyalakan mataku._

_Padahal denyar belum usai. Kuku kisruh masih mencakar-cakar._

"_Andai semua makhluk yang bernapas bisa bertimakasih kepada kesalahan," begitu katamu._

"_Kamu baik, hormat, dan sayang padaku, dari dulu hingga sekarang, dan semoga selamanya. Aku bisa mati tanpamu," jawabku pada kabut._

_Karena kau adalah gonjang-ganjing kisruh yang membadai._

_Seperti Isa berseru, "Eli, Eli, lama sabakthani," darah pun mengucur dari lambungNya._

_Apa yang harus kuseru jika lidah tertikam sepi yang enggan beranjak, kecuali mengadu pada lamunan, "nadaku sumbang, suaraku pincang, Ini bukan lagu yang kumau. Aku bukan Siddharta dan Kemala pun tidak Isa dan Maria Magdalena."_

_Lamunan menyulap kisruhku menjadi harmoni. Biar sumbang, biar pincang, ada teduh setelah badai._

_Ia kembang yang mengajariku menyeruput segelas kopi pelan-pelan agar nikmatnya lebih terasa._

_/_

**Bagian Satu**

**.**

**Toraja Kalosi Coffee **

_Inspirated: Halaman rumah, dan secangkir kop, filosofi kopi (Dee)._

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**.**

K-O-P-I

Sudah ribuan kali aku mengeja tulisan yang tertempel di toples kaca berisi serbuk hitam yang berjajar memenuhi rak di dinding. Memikirkan kenapa serbuk itu membuat pria yang sekarang melihat-lihat koleksi kopinya itu tergila-gila. Yunho. Jung Yunho.

Yunho pergi berkeliling dunia, mencari sumber-sumber kopi terbaik sedunia. Berkeliling dari ujung Eropa hingga Amerika sampai tersesat di pelosok Asia. Dia berkonsultasi dengan pakar barista dari Roma, Italia, Paris, Moscow, Brazil, Argentina, bahkan China. Berhasil memohon-mohon barista kelas dunia untuk mengobrak-abrik dapur mereka demi secarik kertas bertuliskan racikan pas mochaccino, cappuccino, Irish latte, macchiato, espresso, Guatemala Huehuetenango, dan lain-lain.

Tujuh tahun aku resmi menjadi temannya. Lima tahun aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Empat tahun resmi menjadi patner backpacker berkeliling dunia mencari resep kopi terpelosok, satu tahun resmi menjadi akuntan dan financial dari kedai kopi kami.

**TORAJA KALOSI COFFEE**

**(with love YJ)**

YJ. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong, kau dapat menemukanku di pojok café ini, di belakang mesin kasir pojok kanan café, atau ketika café tutup duduk di pojokan bar sambil menghitung laba dan omset hari ini ditemani kalkulator, kopi, dan senyuman Jung Yunho. Kekasihku.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana tuan Jung itu. Disana! Menjadi orbit café kami. Dengan seluruh kharismanya meracik cangkir-cangkir kopi. Bersatu dengan café ini, mungkin suasananya pun sudah menyatu dengan pria itu.

Café ini sederhana. Tidak besar dan mewah dibandingkan kedai kopi lain di Seoul. Apalagi kedai kami terletak di daerah elite Gangnam, benar-benar tidak bisa ditandingi dengan kedai kopi yang ada di sekitar kami. Namun di sini kami mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Yunho mengetes dan menentukan interior bahkan meja dan kurisi-yang semuanya berbeda- sendiri. Duduk hingga kurang lebih satu jam sambil menghirup dan menyeruput segelas espresso, mengetes apakah sejiwa dengan sensasi meminum kopi di café kami. Begitu juga dengan gelas, bush katel, poci, mesin giling, dan lain-lain. Tidak ada yang terlewat dari Yunnie. Akhirnya ia menjadi pusat dari sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi meja, kursi rapat, aroma kopi dan emosi. Aku melihat sebuah kedai kopi dengan Yunho sebagai tuan rumahnya.

Ia percaya ada bahasa tersendiri dari setiap varietas kopi yang dapat dirasakan dari disetiap pengalaman minum kopi pelanggannya. Merasakan bahwa ada emosi disetiap tegukan yang melalui tenggorokan. Yunho menarik arti dan emosi dari sang pemesan kopi, sehingga tak jarang aku melihat seseorang bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menangis tersedu-sedu hanya dengan meminum atau bahkan menghirup aroma dari kopi buatan Yunho.

0-0

"Itu yang membuat saya berada disini. Seperti bunga yang memiki bahasa, kopi juga memiliki bahasa. Bahkan menurut saya lebih dalam. Bunga hanya bisa dicium wanginya, bahkan beberapa bunga aromanya hampir sama atau kurang kuat, bunga juga bisa mati jika tak kita rawat. Kopi selain bisa dihirup aromanya, dia juga bisa diminum, hitam dan tak perlu perawatan. Lebih jujur dan lugu. Harusnya ada juga bahasa kopi, Junsu-shi." Kudengar ia berkata kepada salah satu pelanggan wanita yang sedang duduk di bar.

"Seperti pesanan anda, cappuccino untuk kelembutan dan keindahan." Yunho tersenyum seraya membalikan cangkir dan mengisinya dengan cappuccino. "Junsu-shi tahu bahwa ia adalah yang paling kompleks di jenisnya."

Junsu pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berbeda dengan latte, mereka mirip. Tapi, cappuccino memiliki standart yang tinggi, kesempurnaan penampilan, keakuratan takaran. Cuma mereka yang datang dengan hati di atas buihnya."

"Oh, ya?"

"Seorang penikmat cappuccino sejati pasti akan melihat penampilannya sebelum mencicipinya. Mereka tak akan meminumnya seandaikata kami, para barista gagal mendandaninnya agar menjadi sangat fashionable. Anda tidak akan meminumnya kan jika saya gagal membentuk hati di atas buih ini?" Sambil menjelaskan, Yunho terlihat sibuk membuat hati diatas buih cappuccino sambil terus menggulung senyum.

"Bagaimana dengan esspreso?" Seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Junsu yang sedang mengobrol bersama Yunho. "Sudah lama sayang?"

"Chunnie? Dari tadi?" Junsu pun tersenyum, lalu ia mengecup sekilas bibir pria yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Yunho pun tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. "Lugu, sederhana, umumnya mereka tidak banya bicara, tapi sangat memikat jika kau mengenalnya sangat dalam." Yunho menjawabnya. "Membuat mereka seperti tidak perlu skill, mereka terlihat kasar, tegar, dan pahit. Tapi aromannya, kau dapat menciumnya bahkan semenjak kau membuka pintu kaca itu." Yunho meletakan segelas kopi hitam ke depan Yoonchun yang duduk di sebelah Junsu di meja bar. "Toraja Kalosi Coffeenya Yoonchun-shi. Brown sugar, seperti biasa."

Yoonchun pun mengembangkan cuping hidungnya dan mendekatkan hidungnya ke cangkir kopi itu. Menghirup dalam asap-asap yang mengepul dari cangkir itu. Matanya bersinar puas.

Melihat reaksi itu, Yunho hanya tersenyum puas. Kemudian Ia pergi menuju seorang perempuan yang duduk di pojok lain bar.

"Chullie-ah, menunggu BooJae?" Ia berkata kepada wanita itu. "Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba kopiku. Kau datang kesini hanya untuk makan kue yang dibuat oppa kau."

"Masa?" Heechull hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau kataku kopi disini gak enak, yang terenak hanya cheesecake buata Oppa Jae." Heechull pun tersenyum lalu memotong cheesecake itu dan memakannya.

"Sumatra Lintong. Yang paling dahsyat jika menemani cheesecake." Yunho tersenyum sambil memberikan secangkir kopi kehadapan Heechull. "Oh ya bagaimana kabar temanmu? Siapa itu? Lee… Le…. Leeteuk?"

"Baik, Lebih baik dari yang kau kira. Hubungan kami sangat berkembang pesat."

"Oh, ya? Hubungan apa?"

"Uhm… Ra-ha-si-a!"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan antara kekasihku dan adikku itu. Lalu kembali melayani pelanggan yang ingin membayar tagihan mereka ketika sudah selesai menikmati secangkir kopi itu.

0-0

Ketika kedai kopi tutup dan semua pulang, tinggalah kami berdua berbincang-bincang dan berpelukan terkadang menghabiskan malam panas kami di salah pojok kedai kopi kami. Satu-satunya kesempatan kami menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati emosi dari mengopi.

"Tidak terasa, kita punya kedai ini setahun lebih." Mataku berputar mengikuti pusaran Tanzania Peaberry dalam cangkir putihku. Terasa pelukannya di pinggangku semakin erat, menggambarkan emosi yang dia dapat dari secangkir Bughisu yang telah habis setengahnya.

"Sekian banyak yang datang dan pergi.." nada bicara Yunho berubah, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangku, sambil terus menciumi tengkuku dari belakang karena posisiku yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Uhmm…. Uhmm Yunn…nieh.."

"Kau tahu apa kesimpulanku?"

"Yunnie stop!" aku memukul tangannya yang mulai masuk ke dalam baju kaosku. "Kita akan kaya?"

"Belum tentu!" jawabnya, tangannya yang tadi mengelus perutku mulai naik merambat menuju kedua nipplesku dan mulai memainkannya. "Tapi semuannya ada di sini."

"He…ah….hmnmm… Yunniehh… dima…nah…?"

"Di café ini." Katanya sebelum ia menidurkanku sedangkan ia masih tetap duduk, sehingga aku meniduri pahanya. Kedua nipples ku yang telah mengacung tegak mengundangnya untuk mengemutnya.

"Hah…Huh…" aku hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambutnya yang sedang mengemut nipplesku.

"Hah… jahh..dihhh?"

"Jadikan café ini alat untuk mengajarkan bahasa kopi." Ia tersenyum tapi lidahnya masih terus bermain di kedua nipplesku.

0-0

Setelah pembicaraan malam itu ia merubah semuannya. Lebih berkeja keras untuk mencari arti dari setiap pengunjung kami. Yunho banyak melakukan inovasi di setiap tindakannya. Dalam daftar menu kami, ia mengajarkan apa itu arti dari latte, macchiato, dan lain-lain.

Kedai kami semakin popular semenjak Yunho berinovasi. Tak jarang aku melihat semakin banyak orang berhenti, membaca, kemudian masuk dengan wajah was-was dan harap-harap cemas, memesan secangkir latte atau kopi gayo, menghirup aromanya dan mencicipinya, lalu mulai berurai emosi. Menangis, tertawa, bersedih, atau tersenyum.

Kedai kopi kami semakin masuk menjadi gaya hidup sebagian orang, bahkan beberapa orang menawari kami untuk membuka franchisenya. Merek kami mulai diperhitungkan di pasar kopi korea, kami disejajarkan dengan merek besar seperti coffee bean, starbucks, java café, dan lan-lain.

Sekarang setiap pengunjung mendapatkan kartu kecil yang bertuliskan KOPI YANG ANDA MINUM HARI INI… dan keterangannya. Dengan trobosannya, ia menjadikan kedai ini sebagai magnet tersendiri. Sebagai kedai kopi yang enak untuk menghabiskan waktu ngopi-ngopi sore yang nyaman.

0—0

"Boleh aku berbicara sesuatu?" Katanya, ditemani segelas Bugishu. Malam itu kami sedang menghabiskan malam kami di sofa merah di pojok kedai. Ia menghirup aroma kopinya, kemudian larut di dalamnya.

Aku yang sedang sibuk dengan kalkulator dan uang yang berserakan, hanya tergerak unutuk mengangkat alis "Oh? Apa?"

Yunho merapatkan duduknya kearah ku kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas "Dengarkan dulu baik-baik."

Dia mulai bercerita. Sore tadi dia kedatangan pengunjung, seorang dokter muda bernama Choi Siwon yang menawarkan sebuah program yang bisa membuat seorang pria hamil.

"Jadi kau mau hamil gitu?" tanyaku malas, kemudian kembali kepada pembukuan kedai kami hari ini.

"Bukan aku. Tapi kamu." Aku yang sendari tadi hanya menganggap omongan itu hanyalah intermezzo kami malam ini mendadak menganggapnya serius, kemudian menatap matanya serius.

"Kau ingin seorang anak?"

"Tujuh tahun kita kenal. Lima tahun kita menjalin hubungan. Empat tahun hidup bersama bahkan telah berkeliling dunia. Jae, mungkin kita sudah memiliki malaikat kecil berumur dua tahun seandaikata kau bisa hamil." Matanya yang tadi menatapku sekarang menatap gelas kopi yang yang isinya berputar pelan, mengeluarkan aroma yang menemani kami sendari tadi.

"Aku membayangkan membesarkan seorang anak di kedai kopi ini, mengajarkan cara membedakan antara arabika dan robusta. Cara memilah kopi luwak yang berkualitas. Membantu kita membereskan meja setelah kedai tutup, dan menceritakan pengalaman sekolahnya di sofa ini ketika malam hari." Ia berbicara sambil tersenyum memandang kopinya yang tinggal setengah cangkir.

Aku hanya termenung mendengar kata-katanya yang mengalir lembut dari bibir hatinya. Memikirkan setiap kata-katanya, seorang anak. Benar juga, memang dilihat bahwa hidup kami sempurna mulai dari buka kedai kopi hingga pukul dua belas malam ketika kedai ini tutup. Selepas itu kami hanya menghabiskan malam dengan berbicang santai di sofa merah ini hingga pukul dua. Dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan panas kami dan bangun pukul sembilan sebelum akhirnya buka pada pukul dua belas ketika jam makan siang.

"Aku rasa hidup kita terlalu sempurna, tapi kesempurnaan itu hilang karena terlalu monoton." Ia mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggangku. Semua uang, kertas, dan buku yang berserakan di meja terlupakan. Aku hanya focus terhadap apa yang ia katakan.

"Bagaimana Jae?" suaranya beratnya membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Seorang princess kurasa tidak buruk. Membanyangkan kalau ia lahir di dalam lingkungan kedai kopi, aku berkhayal kita memberikan ia nama dengan salah satu varietas kopi."

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturanku, "Oh, ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Jung Tanzania Peaberry." Aku tersenyum kemudian meneguk sampai habis Tanzania Peaberry di cangkirku. Memenuhi lagi cangkir yang kupegang dengan Tanzania Peaberry yang masih bersisa banyak di teko kaca itu.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

0-0

Pada suatu minggu pagi yang cerah, ia berkendara menuju rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, tempat praktek dokter Choi Siwon. Kami masuk kedalam lorong rumah sakit itu ditemani aroma obat dan cairan atiseptik yang memuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Tok….tok…..tok…

Ketukan Yunho pada sebuah pintu menariku dari lamunanku.

"Masuk!" sebuah perintah terdengar dari dalam pintu. Yunho pun membuka pintu putih yang ada di hadapannya, dan menariku masuk.

"Yunho!" seorang pria tampan yang duduk di balik meja itu pun tersenyum. Ia pun berdiri untuk menyambut kami.

"Siwon!" mereka pun berjabatan tangan, "Oh, ya ini dia yang ku bilang. Jaejoong." Kami pun berjabat tangan dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Ia sangat cantik Yun~"aku pun tersenyum mendengar pujiannya.

Selama itu Yunho dan Siwon hanya berbicang sendari tadi. Aku memutar pandanganku mengitari rungan ini. nuansanya didominasi warna broken white. Aku menarik nafas panjang, membaui ruangan itu. Ruangan ini tidak seperti ruangan yang lain di rumah sakit yang dipenuhi wangi cairan antiseptic dan obat, ruangan ini bernuansa lain, ruangan ini berbau kopi. Kopi Bali.

"So Jae, kau siap melakukan terapi itu sebelum menjalani operasi penanaman rahim itu kan?" pertanyaan itu mengagetkanku yang sendari tadi melamun. "Oh…he…ya..boleh."

"Ok, ikut saya!" perintah Siwon, kemudian Yunho menariku ke sebuah ruangan bertirai putih di sudut kanan ruangan ini.

"Tenang Boo~" Yunho menenangkanku dan menggenggam. Aku pun tersenyum. Ia pun membalas tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibirku sekilas.

0—0

Tak terasa sudah lima bulan setelah kunjunganku ke dokter itu. Tiga bulan aku menjalani terapi, di perutku ini juga sudah tertanam rahim buatan untuk tumbuh dan berkembangnya Peaberry. Dan ia sudah tumbuh selama dua bulan. Aku bisa merasakan gerakan Peaberry di dalam perutku. Berputar serasa ia memberi salam "Holla mamito! Aku bisa mencium aroma papito dan bugishu yang selalu ia minum setiap malam, dan aromamu! Tanzania peaberry."

"Boo~" Aku menoleh sekilas kearah suara itu.

"Iya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah seorang ibu hamil boleh mengkonsumsi kopi atau tidak tapi sepertinya Peaberry kecil kita menginginkan segelas peaberry untuk menemani mamito beristirahat, ia kan Pea?" Yunho datang, mengajak pea berbicara, menciumku sekilas, lalu menyodorkan kopi hitam yang mengepul dari segelas cangkir kuning dengan gambar kucing di depannya.

"Kamu datang tiba-tiba, ditemani aroma peaberry yang menusuk, lalu menyediakan aku kopi dengan gelas tidak sekalian saja memberikan aku kopi dengan mangkok." Aku tersenyum melihatnya membawa cangkir susu itu.

Tawanya menggema di kedai kopi yang sedang dipadati beberapa pengunjung. Ia masih saja terkekeh biarpun satu tangannya menarik tanganku dan satunya membawa gelas susu, menarikku ke pojokan café, ke sofa merah (yang kebetulan kosong.) tempat kami biasanya menghabiskan malam. Aku melihat sudah ada secangkir bugishu di meja. Yunho menggeser cangkir itu lalu meletakan cangkir susu itu disebelahnya.

Aku meliat keseliling ruangan, mulai dari jam yang etnik yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Melihat seorang wanita yang hamil kurang lebih lima bulan sedang menangis ditemani segelas kopi dan kertas brown sugar yang telah disobek. Seorang wanita lagi di bagian lain café sedang memainkan ipad-nya ditemani kopi dingin dan sebatang rokok di tangan kirinya. Seorang pria lagi yang sangat familiar di café kami terlihat bosan memainkan kunci mobilnya, sambil sekali-kali menghirup aroma kopi yang masih mengepul dari cangkirnya.

Aku mengelus perutku yang baru saja dihuni makhluk kecil, sambil melihat wanita yang menangis itu. Peaberry umma dan appa janji akan menyanyangimu selamanya. _My Princess_.

"Iya…Iya… jadi loe mau kesini?... Siapa?... Pacar loe?... Dah ada disini?... Yang mana?... dah kesini aja bro!... Gratis… Serius!... _Bye_!" suara Yunnie yang sedang menelepon mengusikku dari lamunanku. Mataku melihatnya seperti bertanya 'siapa?'

"Oh.. Siwon katanya mau kesini, ada pacarnya." Aku hanya ber 'oh' ria menanggapi katanya. "Ayo mamito diminum kopinya."

"Aku gak mau kopi!" Aku mendorong gelas kopi itu ke depan.

Ia membelalakkan matanya kaget, lalu terkekeh sambil melihatku. "Seorang Jaejoong menolak tanzania peaberry?"

Aku mengerutcutkan bibirku, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku maunya susu coklat."

"Berhenti ber-_aegyo_ seperti itu atau kugigit kau!"

"Yunnie!" aku terkekeh geli, saat ia mengelitiki pinggangku, membuat atmosphere café ini sangat bermacam-macam. Selalu seperti ini. Mungkin memang benar dua orang yang mendirikan café ini. Satu orang yang mengonsepnya. Tapi, café ini serasa dibagi menjadi parsial-parsial kecil. Selalu ada atmosphere yang berbeda untuk setiap mejanya, sofanya. Dan gilanya, atmosphere itu berubah seiring emosi dari yang mendudukkinya. Yunho berhasil membuat café ini. Berhasil seperti yang dikatakannya di awal ia ingin menarik emosi dan arti dari si pemesan kopi. Bahkan menurutku ia melakukan lebih dari sekedar itu. Selain menarik emosi dan arti dari sang pemesan, ia juga menarik arti dan emosi dari setiap cangkir kopinya. Ia membuat bahasa kopi bukan dari lingkup varietasnya lagi seperti bahasa bunga, tapi dari emosinya. Ia membuat bahasa ini lebih dalam.

"Woy… duaan aja! Ceileh…" Siwon datang, aku melihatnya ia menarik seorang wanita yang tadi duduk di pojok kanan sambil bermain _ipad_ dan merokok.

"Oh… jadi ini pacarnya." Yunho lalu berhenti dari kegitan kami, dan ia mulai merubah atmosphere kami menjadi lebih terbuka.

"Kim Kibum." Siwon mengenalkan seorang wanita yang sendari tadi ia genggam tangannya. Wanita itu menundukan badannya sekilas. Aku balas menganggukan kepalaku sekilas membalas salam perkenalannya. "Jung Jaejoong."

"Jung Yunho." Yunho menyodorkan tangan kanannya, lalu dibalas oleh wanita itu.

"Cantik kan?" Siwon tersenyum, lalu memeluk pinggang wanita itu.

"Bening!" Yunho berkata seperti itu, dan mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara teriakan wanita.

Kami semua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah wanita yang berteriak itu, di pojok lain café ini. "Chullie?" aku terkaget melihat adikku duduk bersama wanita yang sendari tadi menangis di pojok lain café ini.

Segera aku menuju meja di pojok kiri café ini. menghampiri adikku yang sedang memeluk wanita itu. Atmosphere café ini sudah kembali menjadi parsial-parisal kecil setelah tadinya menjadi satu karena teriakan wanita itu. Tapi emosiku masih bersatu dengan meja itu.

Kulihat bahu wanita itu masih bergetar di pelukan adikku. Aku terus berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Chullie?"

"Jae, aku tahu kau punya seribu pertanyaan tentang dia." Bola matanya mengarah kea rah wanita yang sedang dipeluknya, "Tapi tolong bisakah nanti saja kita bicarakan?"

Aku menghela nafas mendengar permintaan adikku, "_Ok, call me! I'll be waiting_. Tapi siapa dia?" Mataku menunjuk wanita yang masih sedikit terisak itu.

Aku mendengar suara yang serak hampir habis, seperti terlalu banyak menagis dari wanita itu, dan ia berkata "_Mianhe_, Park Leeteuk _imida_." Ia mengenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lirih.

"Ak-"

"Jung Jaejoong, right?" suara lirih itu terdengar lagi.

"Ia, maaf aku tidak ingin mengganggu masalahmu. Tapi segelas kopi akan membuatmu nyaman kurasa." Yunho menyalip dari samping kananku lalu menyodorkan segelas Irish latte dan segelas esspreso, sepertinya Sumatra lintong ke meja di hadapan mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, dan memeberikan mereka kesempatan untuk membuat parsial atmosphere mereka sendiri.

"Jae…cappuccino satu!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada pasangan yang duduk di tempat pria yang sendari tadi memainkan kunci mobilnya. dari tempat Heechull dan Leeteuk.

"Junsu-shi?" Aku pun mengangguk, dan ia pun membalas dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku melihat jam yang etnik sangat mencolok si café ini, pukul empat kurang lima.

Hah… sepertinya istirahat hari ini berlalu sangat cepat.

0—0

Peaberry berusia enam bulan ketika aku menemukan bayi kecil ringkih dan masih merah di depan café kami, ketika kami hendak menutup café ini, karena kami tinggal di lantai dua dan tiga café ini.

"Anak siapa itu?" mata Yunho seakan hendak meloncat keluar ketika aku menggendong bayi mungil itu.

"Kalau aku sudah tahu, aku tidak akan sepanik ini."

"Ta…ta..pi itu bayi, masih merah pula. Berani bertaruh umurnya tidak lebih dari dua minggu." Kulihat Yunho yang biasanya sangat tenang dan hanya tersenyum, tergagap dan pucat melihat makhul mungil yang ada di dekapanku.

"Ada surat?" lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Jadi?" ia bertanya.

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Polisi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ibunya meninggalkan ia disini denga berbagai macam alasan dan berbagai pertimbangan. Tapi mengapa ia ditinggalkan di tempat yang pasti kita yang menemukannya, berarti ia ingin kita yang merawatnya. Jika ibunya tidak peduli kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia dimasukan ke panti asuhan. Kita harus menghormati sang ibu."

Yunho memandang makhluk mungil yang ada di dekapanku.

Aku tersenyum memandang Yunho dan bayi itu bergantian, Hei! Bayi itu balas tersenyum. "Lagipula engkau pernah berkata membesarkan dua princess. Aku hanya bisa mengandung satu kali, apa salahnya kita merealisasikan impian kita itu."

Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas berulang-ulang. Terlihat berfikir, lalu berkata "Hai baby! Ini papito. Baby namanya siapa? nanti tiga bulan lagi baby punya _dongsaeng_ loh, namanya Jung Tanzania Peaberry!"

"Holla papito. Me llamo Jung Suena Natura Ealova. Mucho gusto en conorcerte(1)." Aku hanya terkekeh, sembari menirukan suara anak kecil untuk berbicara tadi.

"Suena Natura Ealova? ¿Donde desde?(2)"

"No! No donde desde pero, ¿cuál es el significado?(3)"

"El significado es el sonido de la naturaleza.(4)"

"¿Donde desde?(5)" Ia tetap memaksa mengatakan dari mana aku mendapatkan nama itu.

"Ketika aku kecil, aku berkhayal adanya suku tradisional di pedalaman hutan yang hidupnya dalam kedamainan."

"Jadi bahasa suku itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

_**(1)Halo papa. Namaku Jung Suena Natura Ealova. Senang bertemu denganmu.**_

_**(2)Dari mana itu?**_

_**(3)Bukan! Bukan darimana tapi, apa artinya?**_

_**(4)Artinya adalah sound of nature.**_

_**(5)Dari mana?**_

0—0

Aku melihat kedua anakku sedang bermain di café yang sebentar lagi akan buka ini. Melihat lagi keseliling café kecil yang akan penuh orang-orang kelaparan satu jam lagi. Menghirup nafas, membaui aroma kopi yang sudah mulai menguar sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Sue, Pea, kesini! ¿Se quiere una rebanada de pastel de queso?(1)" Aku memanggil kedua anakku yang berumur dua tahun.

Kaki-kaki mereka melangkah cepat ketika mereka mendengar suaraku, apalagi ketika mendengar cheesecake.

"Sí! que queremos!(2)"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, Yunho pun begitu.

K-O-P-I

Benda hitam itu memenuhi café kami. Mempunyai arti bukan hanya dari sekedar jenis varietasnya saja, tapi dari emosi di setiap cangkirnya. Dan dari setiap cangkirnya itu, akan menghasilkan atmosphere parsial yang akan memenuhi café ini. yang akan memenuhi café ini sebentar lagi.

KLING….

"Hei kid!"

"Heenim!..."

Aku dan Yunho hanya tertawa ketika kedua anakku berlari menuju pelanggan nomer satu café ini. adikku.

.

.

_**(1)Mau se-slice cheesecake?**_

_**(2)Ya! Kami mau. **_

0—0

TBC?/END?

a/n: ini sebenernya masih bagian TKC yang sudah saya keluarin thriller-nya tapi saya pikir, saya gak tega buat bikin mereka menderita Yunpa and Jaema, jadi mendingan saya bikin kisah HeeTeuk, YooSu, KangTeuk, Sibum, KangSu dari sudut pandang YunJae. jadi ff ini berlatar di satu café gitu loh maksudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya ditunggu chingu.**

**Thank you for reading this ff.**

**Gracias!**

**Bandung, 2013 April 9****th**

**01:03 AM**

** Hotel paling bikin ngantuk**

**Surabaya, West Java, Indonesia.**


End file.
